marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos Lobo (Earth-616)
, Former partner of Eduardo Lobo | Relatives = Unnamed mother Eduardo Lobo (brother) Esmeralda Lobo (sister) one unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Puebla De Zaragoza, Mexico, Dallas, Texas, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (human); 6' 6" (werewolf) | Weight = 200 lbs | Weight2 = (human); 350 lbs (159 kg) (werewolf) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = When in werewolf form, covered in brown fur, red eyes, pointed ears, fangs | Citizenship = Mexican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gang leader, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Puebla De Zaragoza, Mexico | Creators = Gerry Conway; Sal Buscema | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man #143 | Death = Scarlet Spider Vol 2 15 | HistoryText = | Powers = Mutant Lycanthrope: Lobo is a mutant with the ability to transform into a humanoid wolf under a full moon. Lobo is not a true werewolf, in that his powers derive from mutation and not from supernatural causes. Lobo resembles supernatural werewolves in that his transformations to lupine form occur at the rising of the full moon. He reverts to human form at dawn. While in this form, Lobo possesses various superhuman attributes. He also retains his full level of intelligence and his ability to speak, though his personality is considerably more vicious and dominated by bloodlust. *'Superhuman Strength:' While in his lupine form, Lobo is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Lobo's advanced musculature, while in his lupine form, produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 3 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' While in his lupine form, Lobo's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Lobo's lupine reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Lobo's lupine senses of sight, smell, and hearing are as acute as those of an actual wolf. Lobo has infrared vision that enables him to see with perfect clarity even in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is enhanced to the point that he can detect sounds ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. His sense of smell is developed to the point that he can track a target by its scent with an impressive degree of success. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like a supernatural werewolf, Lobo has the ability to fully regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues with speed and efficiency far beyond the capabilities of any ordinary human. He can fully recover from multiple gunshot wounds within the span of a matter of minutes. The full limits of his healing powers aren't known. For example, given the fact that Lobo only transforms into a werewolf during a full moon, it isn't known if he can regenerate a lost limb or hold a severed limb in place while the connective tissues regenerated. | Abilities = Even in human form Lobo is a highly conditioned athlete and is faster and more agile than most people. He also has better night vision than most people, though none of these attributes reach into the superhuman range unless he is transformed. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Although Lobo isn't a supernatural werewolf, he is particularly vulnerable to silver. While he can be injured with weapons composed of more conventional materials, such as bullets or knives, he can always heal from them rapidly. If Lobo were to sustain an injury to a vital area of his anatomy, such as his heart, from a silver weapon, he would quickly die. If the silver weapon inflicted a non-lethal injury, he would eventually recover though his recovery time would be considerably longer. Although Lobo's healing powers are extensive, he can be killed if he is decapitated and his head is removed from the vicinity of his body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Lobo is Spanish for wolf | Links = }} Category:Drug Lords Category:Lupine Form Category:Silver Weakness Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Crimelords Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Athletic Skills Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multilingual Category:One Arm Category:One Eye Category:Cannibals